


Be my baby

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [15]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I honestly don’t know what to say about this, Jealousy, They’re at a bar, Zelda is so shy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: A woman hits on Marie while Zelda and her are going on a date.Obviously, Zelda deals with it ;)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just donated 13 inches of my hair and decided I wanted to post this one shot I wrote back in June and never posted. 
> 
> Title is from Be My Baby by The Ronettes
> 
> Enjoy

The alcohol left a burning feeling in her throat and a warm sensation coursed through her veins. The bar they had chosen to go to tonight was full of life and rousy people, and Marie realized that it had been way too long since she’d had Zelda all to herself. These last few days, she had been so busy with doing Hecate knows what at the academy, that Marie had barely gotten the chance to even see her at al. She had truly missed her. Marie waved her empty glass at the bartender for what must have been the fifth time in less than thirty minutes, and he quickly gave her a refill. The brim of the glass nearly touched her lips, when she felt a hand on her back. 

Thinking it was Zelda, returning from the restroom, she glanced over her shoulder with a wide smile on her face. When Marie’s eyes landed on a woman that looked nothing like her lover, her smile faltered. The woman in question had long brown hair, pale blue eyes and tanned skin. A black lacy dress clung to her body and she wore a toothy smile on her face. She smelled like honey and flowers and her cheeks had a radiant glow on them. Marie had to admit that she was rather gorgeous, but for some reason she felt nothing when looking at her. A few weeks ago this would have been the exact type of woman Marie looked for to have a good time with, but now she wanted her to leave as quickly as possible. 

“Hi,” the woman smiled a little too sweetly, extending a hand, “I’m Pamela.” Marie hesitated, staring at her long, sharp nails and the shiny rings on her slim fingers. 

She then shook her hand and introduced herself: “Marie LaFleur.” 

“Oh I love your accent.” Pamela immediately stated, eventhough Marie had barely even opened her mouth yet. Marie instantly knew that her flattery was far from innocent, and she suddenly wondered what was taking Zelda so long. 

Marie mustered a smile, “Thank you.” She turned around to face the bar again, and downed her drink in one go. She signed to the bartender once again. 

“Oh my god!” Pamela exclaimed from behind Marie, before she took hold of her hand, “Your nails are so nice.” 

Marie frowned, looking at her simple, short, red painted nails and gave the woman a puzzled look. “Thank you, I think?”

“Do you come here often?” Pamela wondered, not letting go of Marie’s hand.  
Normally, Marie would have loved this kind of attention, but ever since she had met Zelda, other women meant nothing to her. They were like dust compared to her beautiful high priestess. Zelda made her feel things she had never felt before, as if she had been waiting for her to come along her entire life. There was some sort of attraction between them, like a bond between two people who had been together for the biggest part of their lives. When she was with Zelda, she felt whole. Like she had finally found her equal, her soulmate. 

“No, I do not.” She gently shoved Pamela’s hand away from hers and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Zelda’s touch always left her wanting more, but now it felt like the skin of her hand had been burned where Pamela had touched it. She felt dirty. 

Pamela’s hand lingered in the air for a moment, before she copied Marie and crossed her arms as well. “Pity. Then where do you usually hang out?” 

Blue eyes looked at her intently, and Marie noticed how cold they looked. How distant and empty. Soulless, even. Zelda’s eyes were warm and soft, loving and gentle. They spoke words before her mouth did and they shone brighter than any gem Marie had ever come across. When they looked at her, she felt seen. Even if she were to be standing in a crowd full of different faces, when those eyes landed on her, she would still feel loved. They were like fields of grass, or like a forest, with rays of sunshine peeking through the canopy. She could stare at them for hours, and get lost while trying to count the different shades of green in her irises. 

They were quite the opposite of Pamela’s. 

Realizing that she hadn’t answered yet, Marie shrugged and admitted: “I don’t really go out all that often.”

Lifting a dark, bushy eyebrow at her, Pamela’s asked: “Really? Then why are you here right now?”

Marie smiled, “I am on a date.” It had taken a lot of effort to get Zelda to join her to this mortal bar, especially since she claimed to still have a lot of work to do, but now that she had, she knew that Zelda was having a good time. They had danced to a few songs, drank a glass or two too much and had more laughs than Marie’d had since their last date. 

Pamela’s face fell, her lips parting in surprise, before she threw her a knowing, yet pitying, grin. “Did you get stood up? I don’t see your date anywhere.”

Behind Pamela, someone cleared their throat, followed by a husky voice saying: “Turn around.” Hesitantly, Pamela eyed Marie with wide eyes, before she did as she was told. Zelda gave her a dangerous smile. “Now you do.”

“Chérie...” Marie breathed in relief, before reaching a hand towards her lover, “I am so happy you’re back.” Zelda instantly took Marie’s hand and stepped closer to her, pressing a tender kiss against her temple. Marie’s heart fluttered a little at the small gesture. Zelda usually wasn’t very affectionate in public, but when she was, it sent shivers down Marie’s spine. 

Pamela watched them through narrowed eyes, a look of utter disgust written on her face. “You could have told me that from the start.” she huffed, sounding more disappointed than annoyed. 

“Or you could have hit on someone else and left my girlfriend alone.” Zelda snarled, wrapping a possessive arm around Marie’s waist. 

“I couldn’t possibly have known that she’s already taken.” Pamela snarled, her hands turning into fists by her sides. 

“Well you know now. So go find someone else to fuck you.” Zelda snapped, copying the younger woman’s annoyed tone. 

Grinning, Marie turned her head to look at Zelda, “You called me your girlfriend.” she noted in delight, not able to hide her excitement. And frankly, she did not care. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Zelda said quickly, but Marie noticed the faint blush on both of her pale cheeks as she stared down at the floor. 

Marie lifted her chin with her index finger and assured her: “I like it. I like it a lot.”

The rosy glow on her skin turned bright red and a shy smile formed on her dark lips. She batted her lashes and Marie slid a hand into her hair, not able to resist her, before she leaned in to kiss her. Zelda immediately pulled her closer, until no space was left between their bodies. Her hand held the back of Marie’s neck as she lightly grazed her teeth over her lower lip, before she tugged at it. Marie gasped and Zelda took the oppurtunity to slip her wicked tongue into her mouth. Marie noticed that Zelda was not in the mood to go slow tonight. 

When they parted, their chests heaving and wide grins on their faces, they noticed that Pamela had disappeared. Marie was happy about it. “I like it when you get possessive.” Marie purred in Zelda’s ear, running a finger over her spine. 

Zelda shuddered when Marie’s breath ghosted across her skin. “Well,” she hummed, her hand trailing down to rest on Marie’s perfectly, round ass, “I don’t like women hitting on my girlfriend.”

Now it was Marie who shuddered. “And I only want my girlfriend to hit on me.” she said truthfully, licking her lips before pressing them against Zelda’s jaw. 

“That better be me.” Zelda nearly groaned, squeezing Marie’s derrière, making her yelp. 

“Oh ma belle...” she breathed, her eyes turning a shade darker, “I would never want to call anyone else that.”

Zelda swallowed audibly. “Me neither.” she confessed, before leaning in to kiss her again. 

This time, they went more slow. Their lips kept on brushing, before pulling back again, like the sea touching shore. The small caresses Zelda gave her, combined with the occasional flick of her tongue across her lips, was enough to make Marie’s knees weak as anything. They could both feel how they were pushing their emotions into their small kisses, and goosebumps formed on Marie’s skin. 

The movements of their lips came to a hold, and Marie pressed their foreheads together. 

“Marie?” Zelda asked, her voice a little unsteady. 

“Yes, mon coeur?” 

“That woman...” she started, lifting her head and creating some space between them, so she could properly look at Marie, “Did you... like her?”

Frowning, Marie stuttered: “Sorry?”

Zelda bit her lip, staring at her feet like a nervous little girl, “If I hadn’t been here, would you have done anything with her?” 

“Chérie...” Marie started, cradling Zelda’s face tenderly. “I would never cheat on you.” she assured her, “Other women don’t make me feel anything. Not since I met you, mon amour.”

Zelda leaned into her touch, covering Marie’s hands with her own, and whispered, “I know you wouldn’t, I just-“ she sighed, “We haven’t really talked about monogamy and that girl was a lot younger and prettier than me.”

“What are you talking about? I am with you, Zelda Spellman, and I don’t need anyone else.” Zelda gave her an uncertain look and Marie added: “I do not want anyone else. Not a single woman is more perfect than you are, my brave high priestess.”

A weak smile formed on Zelda’s lips, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Marie.”

“You make me happy, that is all.” 

Zelda’s smile widened, before she leaned forward and kissed Marie softly. A wet tear touched the skin of Marie’s cheek, but it wasn’t her own tear. It was Zelda’s. She was smart enough not to mention it, instead she just deepened the kiss as Zelda’s hands settled around her neck. Slowly, they pulled apart and there it was: an ocean of unshed tears clouding in front of Zelda’s green irises. She blinked, and they fell down, but Marie was quick to wipe them away with her thumbs as she smiled at her lover. Zelda returned it with an equally wide smile, before she pressed her lips against Marie’s once more, not seeming to care about the tears rolling down her face. Marie couldn’t help but shed a few herself too. It was then that Marie knew she never again wanted to touch another pair of lips that weren’t Zelda’s. 

The person she had been looking for her entire life, was standing right in front of her and Marie wasn’t planning on ever letting her go. 

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I was inspired to write this by an episode of Victorious though I do not remember which one 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and please have a wonderful day!!


End file.
